borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:360 Trading Guns
Hiya.. I've finally gotten gold so I can actually get some trading done XD I'm mainly looking for pearlescents, Only got a 1,2k dmg hunters jackal so far.. I'm interested in pretty much every pearlescent out there, aswell as anything above the eridian splat gun & flaregun (in eridian weaponry ofcourse). what I have that I can trade in return: a ton of legendaries.. hmm.. lets see.. 2,8k 4x shock elemental nidhogg would be one... 325x7 dmg unforgiven (200% crit damage, it's one helluva gun for craw) a few 250-300x7 skullshashers with varying stats.. a 200 dmg troll (healing pistol made by atlas) got plenty more legendaries, just cant remember em all... GT: FateDTaS I dont have a working headset so text only communication unfortunately.. ' just send me a message if you've got pearls or eridian weapons you'd be willing to trade or dupe for me ^^ TaSManiaC 19:39, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Great to hear you're back on gold...I've got some pearls I found and more that were given to me, some of which were constructed. I've also got several eridian weapons, but if you want to kill Craw you should find all the eridian guns you might every want. I should be on later today if you want to get some of these things or hunt craw. Player8410 11:06, September 30, 2010 (UTC) so far I've only gotten a few eridian weapons from craw and all of those were on my lilith, and they were all just the same old ones available without any dlc's.. I'd love some good stuff & I'll gladly get some craw slaughtering done with ya :P TaSManiaC 13:01, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Still looking for guns guns gunsssssssss :D altho I'd hate to get some great guns in trade before the patch due to the whole lvl cap raising.. the best guns out there now wont be even close to the ones out there after the patch.. I'm just hoping craw starts dropping lvl 69 guns instantly after the patch, good way to be lvling up & getting higher lvl guns... but yeah.. I'm still looking to trade for guns, wether its pre or post patch really.. I'm just mainly wanting me some of the highest tier eridian weapons at the moment.. TaSManiaC 15:06, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : Craw and his weapons will scale to 3 levels above the player. 15:28, October 2, 2010 (UTC) now I've gotten some extremely nice weapons from Veggienater, still looking for an eridian mega cannon and perhaps some pearlescent shields, along with a few class mods, such as the sniper & eridian mods for a siren (found a crappy sniper mod ages ago that i sold) that's what I can think of at the moment that I'd be wanting.. oooh.. aaaaand.. a.. jakobs mod.. maybe.. TaSManiaC 09:34, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey TaS. i have a few specter coms for you to look at. I forgot that Destroyer the other day because we were playin around, so i can swap it for the coms next time im on.Veggienater 02:58, October 6, 2010 (UTC) yeah sure ^^ I went n killed sledge on PT1 to get a weaker shotgun.. same knockback, way lower attack :D even managed to launch a friend inside the armory after not being able to get in due to accidentally checking the "steal loot" checkbox at one point.. now I just need to teach him how to launch me up there XD TaSManiaC 13:14, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Currently looking for: Pistols.. Mainly extremely rapid fire rate ones.. I've got a 339 dmg, 94.9 acc 11.3 RoF hyperion Cold Torment, looking for something faster and with more damage (if even possible).. I'm looking for Torment type repeaters aswell as rage type repeaters, preferrably no 'double' pistols due to their general lack of fire rate.. Also still looking for pearlescent shields.. TaSManiaC 23:23, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I found a pistol almost exactly like yours with 361 dmg however it only has a 9.4 rof. 19:25, October 9, 2010 (UTC)